Flight of the Fallen
by swwblackhawk
Summary: What if when Edward and his family left and someone besides Jacob was the one to comfort Bella Who just happened to be and old friend of one of the Cullen's.What secret lies in the past that will connect Bella to the Cullen's for all time? will be Bellice
1. prolog

**This is a story set during the time frame of new moon. It begins with Bella's Party, and continues from there. I have borrowed some information from the entire series including the unpublished book ****Midnight Sun.**

**AN: I am not the author of Twilight, any of the stories characters, or any other book that follows in the series. **

What if when Edward and his family left and someone besides Jacob was the one to comfort Bella Who just happened to be and old friend of one of the Cullen's and definitely has Bella's best interest at heart no matter what. What secret lies in the past that will connect Bella to the Cullen's for all time?

AN: Review and let me know what you think of this idea I will be updating this when I can it. I warn you though it takes me forever to get through the grammatical errors so anyone interested in being a beta for me let me know.


	2. It's my party

**This is a story set during the time frame of new moon. It begins with Bella's Party, and continues from there. I have borrowed some information from the entire series including the unpublished book ****Midnight Sun.**

**AN: I am not the author of Twilight, any of the stories characters, or any other book that follows in the series. However, I have borrowed the author's description of the Cullens. I borrowed some events that occurred during Bella's birthday party, but a few things were changed. I do own Seth Hawkins. He is of my own creation and thought. **

**Italics = Thoughts of the person in the POV currently being = Speech**

Twilight falls over the forest of Washington. A lone Grey Hawk flies gracefully; swooping and diving across the cloudy sky. To the average eye this hawk would seem normal and not out of place, but that is only to the average eye. Anyone with heightened senses would have instantly noticed the keen strength, not the mention the slight shift in the color of the hawk's talons. The adult Grey Hawk normally has a pale grey body, the tail is black with three white bands and the legs are orange. This hawk in particular is sporting the, not too out of the ordinary, grey feathers. However, this one was decorated with crimson red Talons that shone as if they had just been painted with freshly drawn blood, as well as a brilliant silver streak shooting down the center of his back.

**(unknown POV)**

*****_Another day comes to a close and still I wander these skies searching constantly but for what a I searching for* _a blur moves across the clearing coming from a house with one side made completely from glassheaded for an old red truck _*what's this a vampire out here* _Inhales through nose _*something is different this vampire doesn't smell like the normal ones I think I will take a closer look* _Flies closer to the house when a voice comes across the air ** *Thanks, Emmett* **_*That Was A Human Voice In A House With A Vampire???*_

Perches on an eave and looks in side and sees a living room that has been decorated for a party. Gifts are stacked on a table and seven people sitting around there were three men and four women of the three men, one was tall, lean, and muscular, with honey blond. _*He seems familiar to me* _The next was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college. The last was looked liked he was in his late 20's, he was blond, beautiful but tired-looking. The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. The last was motherly looking with her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel-colored hair, which reminded me of the ingénues of the silent-movie era. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others. And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes — purplish, bruise like shadows. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular and all had topaz eyes. _*Definitely vampires but topaz eyes not crimson and what of the human.* _The pixie one moves aside revealing the seventh she was pale-skinned with brown hair and eyes, and a heart shaped face, with a crescent shape scar on her hand. *_A human with a vampire bite scar intriguing just who is this human?*_

"**Open mine and Edward's next,"** the pixie said, so excited her voice was a high-pitched trill. She held a small, flat square in her hand. The human turned to give a basilisk glare at the bronzed haired boy **"You promised."**_ *That must be Edward*_. Before he could answer, the Vampire from outside bounded through the door he was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair _*That must be Emmett*_ . **"Just in time!"** he crowed. He pushed in behind the young blond vampire, who had also drifted closer than usual to get a good look. **"I didn't spend a dime,"** Edward assured the human. He brushed a strand of hair from her face, she inhaled deeply and turned to the pixie. **"Give it to me,"** the human sighed. Emmett chuckled with delight.

The human took the little package, rolling her eyes at Edward while sticking her finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape. **"Shoot,"** she muttered when the paper sliced her finger; she pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut. It all happened very quickly then. **"No!"** Edward roared. He threw himself at the human, flinging her back across the table. It fell, as she did, scattering the cake and the presents, the flowers and the plates and landed in the mess of shattered crystal. The young blond slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock slide.

There was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from deep in the young blonds' chest as he tried to shove past Edward, snapping his teeth just inches from Edward's face. Emmett grabbed the blond from behind in the next second, locking him into his massive steel grip, but he struggled on, his wild, empty eyes focused only on the human. The human tumbled down to the floor by the piano, with her arms thrown out to catch her fall, into the jagged shards of glass. The human looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of her arm–into the fevered eyes of the six suddenly ravenous vampires. The older blond was not the only one who stayed calm. **"Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside." **Unsmiling, Emmett nodded. **"Come on, Jasper." **_*the young blond is Jasper why do I seem to know him* _Jasper struggled against Emmett's unbreakable grasp, twisting around, reaching toward Emmett with his bared teeth, his eyes still past reason.

Edward's face was whiter than bone as he wheeled to crouch over me, taking a clearly defensive position. A low warning growl slid from between his clenched teeth. I could tell that he wasn't breathing. The supermodel, her divine face strangely smug, stepped in front of Jasper–keeping a careful distance from his teeth–and helped Emmett wrestle him through the glass door that the mother held open, one hand pressed over her mouth and nose. _*Now I know the model is Rose* _Emmett and Rose drags jasper out into the middle of the clearing. **"Come on Jazz calm down that's Bella in there you don't want to hurt her you already protected her once and was able to be around her blood remember James the tracker and Phoenix" **_*protected Bella does he mean the Human? The way they are talking she has been around for awhile and they have not drained her yet I think I will learn more of this story.*_

Jasper brakes lose from Emmett and oddly enough instead of trying to go back inside takes off running through the woods at vampiric speed. _*I think I will follow the one called Jasper* _the hawk takes off and flies easily after Jasper _*this is very interesting he ran away from the human maybe the one called Emmett was telling the truth* _jasper runs through the woods not stopping until he reaches Canada. _*finally he seems to be stopping*_ a mountain lion crosses jasper's path and he immediately attacks and drains it dry in seconds _*animal blood could it be this is why these vampire's smell different?* _

The hawk perches in a nearby tree and watches Jasper as he rips trees out of the ground and crushes boulders in a fit of rage. After awhile the pixie vampire step out of the woods into the clearing that Jasper has just made and says **"It's going to be ok Bella doesn't blame you" ***_Ahh so the human is named Bella* _**"and Carlisle has already stitched Bella up" **_"So the older blond is Carlisle and it sounds like he is a doctor. Now that is strange*_ Jasper says **"Alice I was there when we took James out with Bella pouring blood and was able to not attack her and a simple paper cut and I lose it the worse thing is that I know that Bella doesn't blame me I could feel it she felt bad that she caused me to lose control she wanted to comfort me I swear that this is as bad as when I was a new born during the civil war." **_*Civil War no it couldn't be I though he had deserted could it be that this is Jasper Hale? I must find out if this is possible* _Alice then says "**No Jasper Hale no I need you. You can't leave me I love you" **Jasper replies **"Shh Alice I need to for a little while and you know that I love you also but for now I need some time by myself to know that this lifestyle is right for me"** Alice whispers **"I know but I will miss you"** then kisses jasper and heads back the way she came from. Jasper whispers **"I will miss you to" **knowing that she would hear him.

Alice paused at the edge of the forest for a second I thought she would turn around but she didn't. _*I don't think that his will would have been strong enough to stay if she had come back" _After she left Jasper sat down and stared off into space I waited about ten minutes before flying down and landing next to him. He looks towards me as I start to transform into human form. I am about 6'7, black hair that is kept in a pony tail, green eyes with hawk type features, with a lean build and wearing a grey uniform with a sword strapped to my back, and blood stained hands. Jasper looks at me and says **"Who… What are you?" **I grin and say **"Don't you recognize your own Brother?" **

**AN: Well what do you think review and let me know I already have the next chapter written just working on the grammar**


	3. The past Revisted

**(AN: I am not the author of Twilight, any of the stories characters, or any other book that follows in the series. I do own Seth Hawkins. He is of my own creation and thought. Let's give trina21 I big hand she is the first person to put my story on alert. Also remember reviews are always nice and they help motivate me) **

**Italics = Thoughts of the person in the POV currently being = Speech**

**(Brackets = author's notes)**

**Previously on Flight of the Fallen**

**(Hpov)**

Jasper looks at me and says **"Who… What are you?" **I grin and say **"Don't you recognize your own Brother?" **

**(JPOV)**

I look at this new comer with shock on my face. _*What does he mean brother I have no brother besides Emmett and Edward.*_ While looking at the uniform he is wearing _*is that what he means by brother did I fight with him in the civil war my human memories are so fuzzy though how can I remember just one person out of that time* _the hawk person's face's twist into a devil may care but he's the only one smile. _*Wait a minute The Hawk Person. No it could be, could it?* __**"**_**Ha.. Hawk is that you?" **He grins **"The one and only* **I stutter **"But that's impossible your dead I was there." **Hawk laughs **"And your not?" **Staring at Hawk _*I can't believe I had almost forgotten him the one and only Seth Hawkins* _

**(Flashback in Jpov)**

Two confederate soldiers are sleeping side by side slightly apart from the rest of the camp in a little holler to block the wind. A stone ware mason jug sitting next to them with the smell of moonshine rising from it. Each soldier having to use their coats for a pillow and huddled up together for warmth because the supply train didn't have enough blankets once again. A grey hawk perching over them let loose a shrill cry waking the soldiers.

The two soldiers quick come to their feet back to back with swords and guns drawn glancing around for the source of the sound that awoken them. Suddenly I spotted the hawk on a limb above us letting out a sigh **"I swear Hawk I don't know what is worse that bird screeching or your snoring." **Hawk Grins **"My snoring is it what about you? I swear I came this close to slitting your throat last night to prevent you from giving our position away to those damn Yankees in Washington D.C. and were all the down here in Arkansas."** Hawk grins bigger **"Besides then at least I could get some sleep in peace for once" **shaking my head **"oh yeah then who would be the one to watch your back. Come on lets just shoot the bird and have it for breakfast it's sure to be better than the slop that the cook is trying to call breakfast remember yesterday I found bark and tree moss in it rabbit stew my ass." **Shudders and raises the gun towards the hawk right before I pull the trigger hawk grabs my hand and says **"Hold it for a second Jay. My gran always told me that a hawk crowing over you meant death was coming and that shoot will let anyone in twelve miles know which way we are." **Sighing I put the gun away **"You and your damn superstitions" **_*I'd go ahead and shoot that bird if it weren't for the fact that Hawk seems to have the devil's own luck when it comes to getting out of trouble that would kill most men almost like a sixth sense. Plus managing to do it with out a scratch on him and drunk as a skunk to top it off. Far be it from me to try to change what obviously seems to be working for him.* _**"Well lets just hope its you and not me the hawk is calling for. After all you're not the only one who would like a decent night sleep around here."** Hawk mockingly growls **"Oh yeah come on then you long horn I'll show you how we do it in Arkansas." **He then tackled me and we wrestled for a few minutes before getting up laughing. Hawk got real serious and said **"Did you hear what news the scouts came in with?"** shaking my head **"No they all went straight to the command tent and none that I talked to would tell me anything said they were under orders to not tell."** Hawk nodded **"One of them owed me a favor and told me when I asked about what he saw. The Yankees have a new weapon it looks like a cannon but instead of one big barrel it has 6 rifle-like barrels in a circle. I hear they have a full half dozen of them." **Thinking for a minute I say **"Well that doesn't sound too bad I mean the most it could shoot is grape shot and think how long it would take to load." **Hawk shakes his head **"I don't know something about them is giving me a bad feeling. Just stick close to me in the upcoming battle so I can watch your back." **I Nod and say **"Same to you my sister would kill me if I let something happen to the father of her son."**

Sighing I look at hawk **"I got a letter from her yesterday. She named him Benjamin" **Shaking my head **"Seth you know that she really deserves to know your real last name." **hawk sadly shakes his head. **"I know it's a lie but I will not burden her with that past. When this war is done and over with I will leave the name Hawkins behind forever. Promise me Jay that no matter what happens to me you will not tell my real name. **I nod **"Sure Hawk I promise. By the way what ever happened to that bear skin blanket you made last winter?" **hawk grins **"That's the reason that scout was so willing to tell me what he saw. He and another guy used it to sneak up on the Yankees and see the new weapon. They told me that if I hadn't left the head on they would have been seen but some green recruit say them and thought they were an actual bear and took off running and screaming." **I busted out laughing and notice hawk checking to make sure that his six pistols was were they could easily be drawn and that his family's sword was strapped to his back. Looking at me he said **"Come on Jasper I heard that the new general showed up last night with a deer for him to have this morning for breakfast." **Sighing I said **"what good is that going to do us? We will just have a little soup if we're lucky." **hawk laughs **"Ye of little faith my brother. No soup for us this morning. This general is too vain for his own good. He thinks that he is a crack shot with those two new colt pistols and I mean to unload them and a deer leg from him while taking him down a couple notches." **Sighing I notice hawk picking up the jug from last night **"Just how is it you plan on getting him to agree to the bet?" **Hawk smiles and says **"You'll see" **Then walks off with jug._*I swear there is no arguing with him when he gets this way I just hope it doesn't turn out badly. Though if anyone can pull it off it will be Hawk.*_ Realizing that it's been a couple minutes I start heading back to camp. By the time I caught up a crowd has gathered to watch what happens asked a fellow soldier what happened though already had a good guess. Unknown soldier **"Hey Jasper the hawk just walked up and told the general that he was a better shot with a sword at twenty paces then the general was with his pistol. Then for some reason the general asked Hawk if he was able to back that up. Hawk then claimed that he would put up a gallon of his best moonshine versus a cooked rear deer leg and both of the general Colt's. That if they both stood in front of target facing one another that before the general could put a bullet anywhere in the target behind hawk that he would put a hole in the bull's-eye behind the general and all that he would use was his sword." **My jaw dropped **"Then what happened"** I manage to squeak out. He continued **"what do you mean what happened the general took that sucker's bet. Oh their about to start** **lets watch"**

Hawk and the general face each other across the clearing, all of a sudden the general fires at the target. With a flash Hawk spins around in place one time his sword flashing in the morning sunlight with a screeching of metal on metal then flicks the swords towards the general. Hawk laughs and steps away from his target and motions towards the target behind the general **"Pay up sir" **because sure enough dead center was a bullet hole. The general does a double take looking from one target to the other **"But how? I refuse to pay up unless you tell me how you mange that one soldier" **Hawk grinned **"Its simple sir" **shows the grove in the side of his sword **"I just catch the bullet in this grove and spin it back towards your target its just like slinging a pail full of water in a circle. Would you like to get it a shot sir?" **the general shakes his head and hands over the guns and the leg of deer. **"Son you wouldn't by any chance be the one Called hawk would you?" **Hawk grins and nods **"The one and only if you'd like you can come find me tonight and I will share some of my shine with you." ** The general nods and says **"It's damn hard for some one to stay mad at you isn't it son" **Hawk laughs **"Yes sir that is what people tell me" **the general nods **"I'll see you tonight"** hawk then walks up to me and gives me one revolver and half of his deer leg and says **"I told you that it wasn't going be soup for breakfast. I can't let you be hungry while watching my back. Also you are going to have a decent weapon so do not argue with me about the gun." **As we sat down to eat little did we know that this would be our last meal together.

Just as we were finishing up our meal the bugle sounded calling us to arms. An evil grin spreads across Hawk's **"Let us go teach them to not mess with us brother" **he extends his hand out and we clasp forearms and heads towards the battle field. When we got to the battle it was already in full swing. Most of the battle was a blur all I can remember is the two of us side by side. We waded into the thick of battle leavening a path of death and destruction in our wake just been using our sword's and knifes to save on our ammo. Even though we were out numbered three to one the ferocity of our attack pushed the damn Yankees back. Our cuts and bullet holes forgotten in the moment but I knew that we were reaching the end of abilities. When disaster struck stepping into a hole next to a fallen log I felt a pop and a searing pain dropped me to the ground at the exact same time as the new weapons were being brought out the Yankee army moves out of the way as the six guns start to spin an thousands of bullets fill the air. Hawk shoved me down behind the log as the bullets ripped through him. A primal scream is let out as he slings his sword in front of him, I hear the sound of metal on metal. He spins and the flicks the sword towards the guns somehow sending a bullet into each chamber about to fire causing them to explode from being impacted. Which in turn caused the Yankee army to retreat leaving us the bloody victors. Still standing, Hawk stumbles to me and falls into my lap. A quick glance at Hawks body showed hundreds of bullet holes in him. How he was still breathing, I didn't know. His sword was cracked and his hands were just a bloody mess, but a small grin was on his face. "**I told you that I'd have your back. Jay, I don't think am not going make it this time. Keep the colt, but promise to give the sword to Ben. And tell your sis I'm sorry for not coming back."** His breathing slows. **"Hawk, I vowed to return you to my sister and that is what will happen."** Hawk smiles and says **"thank you"** as he draws his final breath. I close his eyes and not being able to hold back the tears any longer, I let them fall. A medic comes by a little while later and sees me and Hawk. He comes over. I recognize him as owing Hawk a lot of money. **"Hey Will, I need you to take us both back."** Will shakes his head. **"Only live ones going back, there's too many dead to bury."** Jasper- **"Will now you listen here. I hurt my ankle or I would carry him myself. I can't, so you're going to do it for one of two reasons. The first being that he was the one who stopped those weapons up there, and the second being you know you owe him serious gambling debts. Just do this and we'll call it even."** Will thought about it for a moment. **"What if I decide not to?"** I pulled both revolvers out and pointed them at him. "**I have twelve shots here and I will put a shot in each of your major joints before lodging the final blast into your guts. Then I will leave you here to rot while I carry Hawk out of here. Now, which is it going be?"** With out any hesitation, Will puts Hawk in the cart and helps me in. We make it slowly back to the medic station. When we get there the general from earlier comes to see me. **"Did Hawk make it?"** He looks into the cart. **"Well I guess not. Why did you bring this body back, Will?"** Will motions to me. General looks at me **"Well soldier, why did this corpse come back?"** I quickly told the story. The general nods. **"So I take it you want leave to take the body."** I nodded. **"Yes sir. A horse and a cart too if you can spare it,"** the general thinks for a moment and nods. **"I think we can arrange something. I will lend you the horse and cart I brought with me on one condition of course."** Looking at the general I ask **"What condition is that sir?" **a grin splits the general face **"Why you just have to drink with me tonight in memory of our fallen hero." **I nodded and after being treated for my injuries luckily all minor. I went and found the general and we drank the night away telling stories about Hawk on and off the field of battle though I never mention my sister or his real name.

The next morning I awoke with Hawk already in a box on the cart. The general had a month of supplies and a grey hawk was flying over head. As I made my way back to Texas the grey hawk was a constant companion. I pulled up to my sister's and knocked on the door. Excitedly she opens the door **"Jasper so good to see you. Your never going to guess what to day is it is Benjamin's Birthday. He has just turned two years old. Was Seth able to make it?"** That's when I broke down and cried. My sister looks at me **"Brother what is wrong?" **She then see's the casket **"No, No, No, I can't believe we were going to be married. How did it happen?" **She breaks down and I reach over and hold her. **"Seth died saving my life he turned the battle in our favor when no one else could. I told her what happened that day and his last words were of you and Ben."** My sister smiles **"That is so like Seth"** I hand my sister Hawk sword and tell her it was for Ben. She smiles and nods.

A few days latter we buried Hawk at sunset. The mourners were few just me, my sister, and Ben. I stayed a few weeks to help my sister cope with the passing of hawk. Watching my nephew I realize that the grace that hawk was known for was not passed to Ben. **"Well maybe he will grow into it." **I went up to my sister and hugged her. **"As much as I hate to I am going to have to leave tonight." **My sister smiles sadly and nods. **"Be safe and return to me."**

I had to stop and visit one last time before I left. Looking down at the grave I smile at the two hawks on each end of the headstone. **"Well Hawk I kept my word to you but I had to leave a symbol of your true name for me at least anyways." **Looking down at the writing I read it a final time before heading back to the here lies A Brother, A Father, A Confederate soldier, and most importantly a true friend. May Seth Swan rest in piece for all eternity. **"Good bye Seth Hawkins. May you find more comfort as a swan then you ever did as a Hawk." **I check to make sure I have both Colt's in easy reach. I make my way back to my unit.

A few weeks after I got back I was put in charge of evacuating the local townspeople. Which is when I met Maria and my new unlife began. And I guess with the vampire wars and the change I had forgotten not only my sister and her son but also my brother in arms.

**(End flashback) **

**(JPOV)**

"**How did you survive?" **Hawk looks at me **"Do you remember that hawk that we saw that morning?" **I nodded** "Well when I passed away my sprit was drawn into the bird. I was only able to direct the bird at first which is why I followed you down to Texas. But it had tired me out and the bird flew us away. Over time I grew stronger and was able to take more control after about 50 years I changed back to human form for the first time. It had shocked the hell out of me switching me back to the bird. I then practiced change back and forth it was another 25 years before could I change at will. Since then I have been just flying around with no purpose. So what have you been doing since I last saw you." **I smile and sat down and spent the few days telling my story getting to the point of the party when Hawk interrupted me **"Speaking of which why was a human at a house full of vampires?" **I looked down and shook my head **"Oh that was Edward's girlfriend Bella"** I stopped and realized something **"Swan." **_*Could it be is Bella is related to me and Hawk?*_

**(An: the new guns that were described were Gatling Guns. They could fire 600 hundred round a minute. Also I know it has been a little while since I updated but it take's me awhile to check my grammar. Sorry about any mistakes I left in it.)**


	4. Pigs in the mud

I do not own Twilight

"A human girl is going out with a vampire. How in the world does that work?" I exclaimed.

Jasper sighed "Well as you saw tonight not to well. This isn't even the first time she has almost been drained. There was also a deranged hunter who managed to get her alone and torture her until Edward managed to save her." He then kicked a rock and I watched it fly through the forest.

"I was actually meaning more of the physical part of it." I smirked.

Jasper let out a laugh. "Edward is too much a prude to do anything before marriage. Hell he could give a nun a run for her money in the chastity department."

"Well how is that working out for you? You went through almost as many of the camp followers as me. Hell we didn't even have to pay like the rest of the camp." I looked him over once. "Speaking of which who was that cutie I saw you with?"

Jasper blinked. "You mean Alice. She is my mate. No she is my savior. She brought me into the light. The day I met her in that diner and learned that I didn't have to kill humans to survive was the best day of my life."

I stared at him. Impossible he doesn't have the mate link to her I would have seen it. "Well she is cutie"

Jasper sighs "Yeah I just wish I could be a better person for her instead of a blood thirsty monster. Who has no control over his self.

"

I nodded "And still can't fight to save his life."

Jasper head snaps up and looks at me "What did you just say?"

"You heard me." I cocked my head at him

.

Jasper stared at me. "Did you forget the part of my story were I told you about the vam…" That's when I tackled him from behind knocking him off the log and face first into the dirt behind him.

"Then show me what you got long horn." I smirked

Jasper pushes him self up spiting out a mouthful of dirt. He then flips him self over and lunges at me only using a portion of his strength and speed. I easily move out of the way and stick my foot out tripping him as he goes by. Jasper falls in to a tree with a loud crash.

I yawned and tapped my foot "Jazz your going to have to do better than that."

Jasper growls "All right then Hawk you asked for it." He then threw his self at me with everything he got tackling me and we both hit the ground. I flipped him over into what use to be a stream before Jasper had arrived and was now nothing more than a muddy pit and was pulled in to.

Jasper smirked "Oh no Hawk. You're the one who is used to rolling in the mud"

We wrestled in the mud until nothing on us was clean before Jasper connects with a upper cut knocking me flying into the tree line. As I was going past I grabbed a branch and use it to swing myself back. Jasper had run after me and as I made the loop I let go and connected hard with both feet knocking him to the ground and dazing him.

I then bent down and grab his head "you lose" and let go.

Jasper smiled. "Ok, Ok you got me but you still look more like a pig than a man right now."

"You're no better than me in the pig department" I then reached a hand down for Jaspers "Come on lets get cleaned up"

Jasper pulls himself up and we follow the stream downwards until the found a space wide enough for them to wash up.

After washing up we sat on a rock and relaxed letting the rare sunny day dry our clothes out. Looking over I noticed that the way Jasper sparkled and I couldn't help myself from laughing out loud.

Jasper lowers his head. "Yeah I know laugh it up Hawk the sun shines on me and I sparkle more than a Christmas tree."

I shook my head "No I know all about that. Haven't you ever seen yourself though?

Jasper shook his head "I always tried to ignore it."

I looked him dead in the eye. "Well brother you might want to know just how southern you are."

Jasper looked confused "What do you mean how southern I am"

I grinned "Nothing but the fact that your sparkles make outlines of the confederate flag all over your body.

Jasper looked down at his arm and noticed for the first time the flag that he had fought for displayed repeatedly all over him. "Well maybe sparkling isn't too bad after all especially if you can get something like this to carry with you."

Jasper stood up "Come on I will race you to my place." With that he took off into the woods running as fast as he could.

I took off running knowing I could easily pass him I instead waited till we were almost to his house and timed my jump. With a loud whoop we both landed on the far side of the bank at the same time and finished sprinting up towards the door shoving each other back and forth when all of a sudden five vampires bust through the door in attack formation. Seeing me and Jasper running they attacked at once.

I grabbed Alice and threw her Backwards towards the river. Ducking I felt Emmett and Rose fly over head then jumped as Carlisle and Esme dove at me from the sides. They crashed into each other as I landed 20 feet away I pulled my sword and held it in a defensive position.

"No Hawk don't hurt them" Jasper yelled with that the other vampires turned and looked at Jasper like he was out of his mind. Since they were now looking at Jasper and not at me I relaxed my stance though I did keep my sword out.

Carlisle looked at Jasper. "Son do you want to tell me the meaning of what just happened?"

Jasper opened his mouth "well you see"

I snorted and butted in "I can tell you that I was attacked with out cause."

Alice appeared dripping wet and stared at me "What do you mean with out cause we heard Jasper scream and then saw you attacking him as he tried to get to the house with everything he had."

I laughed loudly "Oh boy if you thought that was me attacking him I just wish you could have seen us a few hours ago."

Alice gave me a death stare as Rose and Emmett crouched down again "What do you mean."

Jasper spoke up then to stop things from getting out of hand. "I was wrestling with Hawk again."

Alice quickly spin and stared at Jasper. "Again, What do you mean again. When had you met this person before and why hadn't you mentioned him before."

I spoke up again "I believe the person you thinking of is me and it Hawk and as for when it's been what around 150 years ago and it was before he was changed. Back then the two of us was like brothers. So to answer your question about what happened is simple. The two of us were racing and just when I was about to pass him I got attacked. No wonder you thought you would beat me Jazz" I laughed loudly.

Alice look sheepish. "I apologize for me and my family attacking you but we are having a hard enough time as it is right now with moving and all. So when I saw what was happening I assumed the worst. Will you forgive me?"

The rest of the Cullen's looked ashamed and also apologized.

"It's fine I can never turn down a request from beautiful lady like yourself." I smiled "so where is the other one did he go for reinforcements?"

Carlisle looked confused "What do you mean Hawk?"

"Well I meant Edward of course" I shrugged

Esme broke down in dry sobs. While the rest of the family looked anywhere else and then I heard Alice whisper something "He went to say goodbye to Bella"


	5. Intoductions

AN: I do not own.

The rest of the family had loaded up in their vehicles and had left just the three of us alone.

Jasper looked incredulous at Alice. "What do you mean that he is saying goodbye?"

Alice sighed. "Edward convinced the rest of the Family it is the best thing for her safety. I disagree but was outvoted." She finishes by looking at her shoes.

Jasper turned and looked at me. "Hawk, would you do me a favor and stay to watch over and protect Bella for a little while."

I looked at jasper and considered for a moment or two true there was nowhere I really had to be and knowing Jazz. He probably wouldn't feel so bad about what happened when I open my mouth to answer though.

Alice looks up at Jasper. "Jasper how did Hawk show up?"

Jasper looked confuse for a moment. "I don't know one minute I was alone and the next he was beside me."

"I just had stumbled across him while traveling" I shrugged" but to answer your question. Yes I will stay for a bit."

All of a sudden I saw a flash of light be fore my eyes. "Jasper you should at least warn somebody before you snap a camera in there face." I growled

Jasper let out a small laugh. "Sorry I need a photo." He sighed "Since we are leaving you can stay here if you like."

I looked around and shook my head. "No I will find my own place."

Jasper reached in and pulled out a credit card and handed it to me. "In case you see anything you need or want and don't worry the card has no limit. And I am not taking no for an answer. Also I will be having something sent here for you in the next couple weeks"

With that he and Alice got in a car and drove off. I quickly turned and walked into the woods and watched as my shadow rose off the ground. I turned and looked at it.

"What do you want." I growled

A voice came from the shadow like a last dying breath "You spared those vampires."

I nodded. "Their destiny hasn't run its course yet. So I am not required to reap them if I chose not to."

The shadow replied "You are always testing me. One day I will get tired of your insolents and then you will be the one that will be reaped."

I shrugged. "You won't break your favorite tool for no reason. So go away and leave me alone."

The shadow starts go back down. "Just remember I am watching you."

I shift into the form of a hawk and took off exploring the town. I came across a mansion that is all by itself near the edge of the woods miles away from the nearest neighbor with a for sale sign on it. I think that will work but I need to get me a form of transportation that doesn't require wings. With that I flew up to Seattle and landed behind a motorcycle shop. I walked around the building and went and purchased a black crotch rocket. Then drove back down to forks by the time I got there it was late. I decided that I could stay for a time at the Cullen's place for a time.

The next morning I flew into town and found out about what Edward had done to Bella the night before. Well it seems that he doesn't know how to treat a lady. I shall teach him some respect. When I tried to go buy the house they wanted an id and i found no way of making them think I had my id so I went back to the house.

I tracked Bella's house down and started to follow her. I watched her go lifelessly from home to school back to home again. I realized after two weeks the only way to get to her would be in school but at the same time to get in school I need paper work.

That's when I heard a mail truck come up the drive come to the house and drop a package at the front door of the house. The mail man turned around and drove back down the drive. Curiously I went and open the package. In it was a birth certificate, social security card and driver licenses with motorcycle endorsement. That had my picture from the last time I saw Jasper

"So that's what he wanted the picture for. He knew I was going to need this." In the bottom of the box was an envelope. That just said Hawk. I opened it immediately.

In Jasper neat penmanship read the following. Hawk I know by now you already have figured out that you need more than just saying your name is something for it to be true. With the documents you have here including a school transcript included in this letter you can do what ever you want including registering your self into high school as a senior.

Ps. Try to at least leave a few virgins intact

I shook my head. "Well at least I should be able to have a good time while I am here."

The next day I went to the local real estate office and bought the house I saw earlier. It was a two story five bed three bath house on 10 acres of land with an indoor pool and a hot tub. The previous owners had tried to out do the Cullen's but had went broke and was broke by the time they were done. By the time I was able to get everything in order knocking down a wall combing two of the rooms for a party spot. I built a gym on the backside to train on. By the time I got myself enrolled in forks high school it was January.

So first day of the new semester I rode my bike in to the parking lot just before school started doing a stoppie. There were hoots and hollers as I dropped it back on to two wheels and then slid sideways in to a parking spot. Instantly I was surrounded by guys and girls wanting to meet the new kid. Not one teacher had seen my entrance but before first period was over everyone knew about my little trick. But I just smiled and winked and accepted the phone numbers from the girls who wanted to show me just how welcoming they could make forks for me.

At lunch I had some girl named Betsy or Liz. No I remember now it was Jessica who had been grinding her self on me a few minutes before to introduce to me to Bella.

Jessica whined "You don't want to meet her. Like all she does all day is sit and stare off into space. I can be much more fun."

I smiled at Jessica. "Don't worry we will have our fun. I am just making sure I introduce myself to all the ladies. It's the polite thing to do.

Jessica huffed but walked me over to the table Bella was at I reached out my hand. "Hi my name is Seth."


End file.
